


bury a friend

by ROSIERS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Titan Percy Jackson, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?What are you wondering? What do you know?Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?~~The Second Giant War is coming to a head but the gods and their children have no idea what's awaiting them.~~For millenia, Perseus had been trapped in the depths of Tartarus. Scattered so completely that all he could do was watch as his half-siblings, the Giants, were defeated by his arrogant nephews, nieces and their spawn; could only watch as his brothers rose again and waged a war that was doomed at the start.Finally able to form a physical body, he descended into the depths of the Pit to find his brothers, sisters and, most importantly, his twin who he knew would be bloodthirsty.After all, blood must have blood.





	bury a friend

_**Prologue** _

* * *

Demigods and gods, alike, sat quietly in the throne room of Olympus, waiting for the battle of staring between Zeus and Hades to end. Annabeth twiddled her thumbs as she sat cross-legged at the foot of her mother's throne. They all came to Olympus to discuss battle strategies with both their Roman and Greek children now that Zeus figured out that  _yes_ the threat of Gaea was real and  _no_ he couldn't just pretend it didn't exist and hope it went away. Thankfully, their bringing of the two camps together led to a more  _stable_ mindset of the gods--probably because they were getting along and not fighting, which was what Annabeth had said  _months_ ago but no one ever listens to her anymore.

Her eyes flashed to Theseus Morrison who was sitting at the floor of Poseidon's throne, her best friend and Savior of Olympus. Well, best friend was questionable--Theseus was so on and off with her that Annabeth really didn't know what to think sometimes. One day he'd be all smiles and touchy with her and the next, cold and distant.

He looked at her and shot her a teasing grin, rolling his eyes as he looked at Zeus and Hades. Annabeth nearly snorted and looked away, turning her eyes back up to the Olympians, Hestia and Hades.

Finally, the staring match ended as Hades jerked back, as if someone had slapped him, "Impossible," he murmured and Annabeth's eyes shot towards him, taking in his paler than normal pallor and grim expression.

Zeus frowned, "What?" he demanded and Hades just shook his head. Just as he did that, a dark, oppressive air swept over the room, which trembled and rumbled, sounding oddly like laughter. Annabeth took in a shuddered breath--she had only felt like that in one such presence before and that was when she, Grover and Theseus had seen Tartarus when they were twelve years old. "You lie," Zeus hissed, "The Pit itself is excited."

"I can feel when beings leave Tartarus--only the powerful ones," Hades said after a moment, "I..." he trailed off and Annabeth stiffened, looking around hesitantly. She had never seen the Lord of the Dead look so utterly nervous and it scared the  _shit_ out of her. "I have reason to believe that Perseus has revived his family and have left the Pit."

The response was quick--all five of the other eldest gods began arguing, slipping into their mother tongue of the Old Language. The other Olympians looked at each other oddly before Annabeth's mother suddenly slammed her hand against her throne, resulting in a loud bang, " _Who_ is Perseus?" 

Immediately, the air around them shifted. It wasn't dark and oppressive like Tartarus, it wasn't cold like Kronos rather, it was odd and jumpy and  _very_ excited. Like a pack of hyenas chasing down its prey.

" _DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!"_ Poseidon roaredas Zeus raised his hands and Hera placed one of her own on his shoulder. Annabeth watched as the King of the Gods murmured something unintelligible, she was confused until something slick and slippery fell upon her body and she realized that Zeus had just put up some wards around Olympus.

As the wards were thrown up, the odd feeling peeled away, but Annabeth had an odd feeling that it was only because the being that created it  _wanted_ it to.

Demeter grimaced, "That was him," she said quietly, "He's back."

"We cannot fight both Gaea and all of the Titans," Hera murmured, shaking her head and Annabeth's heart stopped.

"The Titans?" she gasped without thinking, "They're scattered!" 

The demigods began muttering between each other, nervously and Zeus raised his hand, silencing them.

"Who is  _he?_ " Athena repeated, looking increasingly irritated and Annabeth swallowed her fear and looked up at Zeus, who shared a long look with his older siblings.

"It's time we explain what really happened during the First Titanomachy," Zeus finally sighed, "To everyone."

* * *

Perseus let out a howl of laughter as he ran through the halls of Mount Othrys.  _This is what I've been waiting for my entire life, to be back with my family, to destroy everyone who's hurt and betrayed us._

"Brother," he heard a quiet voice say and he stopped, turning on his heel to face his elder brother, the Titan Lord himself. "It's time. Katas has returned, she has news."

* * *

"To put it lightly," Poseidon began, "the only reason we won the war was because of the direct interference of the Fates, who wanted the Titans to fall. They had armies unlike any you've seen before, power unlike anything you've felt before spread across every domain you could think of. We never should have won the war."

Zeus took up after, "There are two Titans that we wiped from the history books. Ones that you will  _never_ say the names of because names have power, especially with those two and none of you, even the younger Olympians are to invoke the power of their names. They were the two youngest children of Gaea and Ouranos and possibly the most dangerous."

"The Titaness Katas of Imperceptibility, of the Hunt and of Killing was the elder of the two. Her three domains make her possibly the most dangerous being in existence, with the ability to become completely undetectable from all of a person or god's senses combined with intuitive knowledge of how to hunt and kill any being in existence, she’s the biggest fear factor on the Titan’s side, if only because there’s no possible way to detect her presence until she’s killed you and after she’s killed you, she will become undetectable once again. The ultimate assassin, the ultimate spy, the ultimate predator," Hades explained, "I did not feel her return because I simply was unable to. If her twin is back, she is as well. That I have no doubt of."

There was a long pause. 

“Katas was worshipped like none other during the Golden Age,” Zeus finally said, “Out of fear, out of respect. She gained a group of followers—a cult, one that was massive and dangerous, numbers reaching the thousands at their peak and it eventually developed into the First Nation: the Theocracy of Akad. They called themselves Katas’s Devoted. She called them her Reapers, many of them, especially the elites, were as dangerous as she was. We caught as many of them as we could and sent them into Tartarus after we finally managed to bring them down. If she's returned, so have all of them.”

* * *

Katas sat languidly on her throne, red eyes drifting to Hyperion who winked at her. She tilted her head to the side, unamused before letting her eyes fall on Kronos, who looked at her expectantly.

"My Reapers have been out of Tartarus for two centuries," she drawled, "biding their time and training for my return. They're ready and eager for war, we wait only for your word."

"Your numbers?" Kronos asked, curiously.

A slow, lazy smirk curled at her lips, "Sixty-five of my elites, their four-hundred and fifty-five direct subordinates and four thousand foot soldiers."

* * *

"The youngest of the Titans was Perseus--the most unpredictable and chaotic, which is fitting considering his two domains are that of chaos and natural disasters. Perseus was powerful--every time we began to build up armies, he struck them down and he was  _loyal_ unlike any other. He would do anything and everything for the ones that he cares for and unfortunately, that consists entirely of the Titans," Hera said. 

"Between him and Katas, much less the rest of the Titans, there was no way we could have won that war," Hestia sighed, "Perseus's raw power and strength was all but unmatchable. If they're back and if they side with their mother... well..."

"We've already lost," Demeter said, bluntly, "because the Fates are clearly not on our side this time."

_"Oh, how right you are, dear nephew!"_


End file.
